


Blindfolded

by RhiaFlammensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bonding, Caretaking, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiaFlammensang/pseuds/RhiaFlammensang
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are having kinky funJust using the names, not owning anything beside this story
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Blindfolded

The collar around her neck was lined with soft plush and her body felt weightless, being suspended in the air, held there tightly by ropes that snaked around her naked body artfully. She was blindfolded so hearing and feeling was all that was left. Soft, steady breathing and light steps around her, a finger brushing over her stretched neck, between her shoulder blades. Over the curves of her bosom, the inside of her thighs. Warm breath caressed her folds and shivers covered her skin. A quiet laugh reached her ears and hot, lavish lips graced her lower belly for a second. A single strand of curls seemed to have freed themselves, tickling her side and she tried to twitch, but the ropes did their job and allowed no movement besides the rapid heaving of her breasts. 

She could almost feel the wetness between her folds intensify. Knowingly fingers tested the knots around her spread legs and the tightness. She knew, if something felt uncomfortable, she could always use her safeword and tell her love about it, but she was an expert in the bonding spellwork, so there was nothing to complain about. But Hermione was always lowkey worried if she had done something wrong, too tightly or in the wrong places. The rustling of the whip brought Ginny back in the present.  
Anticipation and lust flodded her body, muscles tensing, breath catching. There was no telling of when, where and how she would be feeling it. “You ready, love?”, Hermione whispered in her ear and Ginny twitched in surprise and agreement. “Yes.” She was rewarded for her instant answer with a quick kiss on the lips, then Hermione walked away from her head. An almost tickling sensation on her foot indicated the new position. 

She had to bite her lip to keep herself from begging. She was almost hurting from anticipation. And Hermione just loved teasing her until she almost came from a mere touch, a gentle word. A crack and the whip connected to her back. Pain and warmth emerged from those places at the same time and fuelled the inner heat that was radiating from her lower abdomen. Her moan was turned into a soft cry when the whip connected a second time. Her muscles contracted and relaxed again. The heat from her back was delicate, familiar, relieving. A third time heat spread, and a warm tear travelled down her cheek. It was magical. Gentle fingers brushed it away and caressed her hair. Kisses trailed down her neck. 

“Okay?” Hermione did not sound panicked or unsure and Ginny was glad for it. She did not want to worry about her right now, she wanted to let go of everything, and Hermione knew it. They had talked and practiced a lot to get both the trust in each other and themselves. That was how Ginny knew Hermione did not doubt herself, she just asked for renewed consent. And with a shaking, uncontrolled voice, she gave it. A last loving touch of her head, and Hermione was moving away again. She was facing the way the toys were laid out, her bosom towards the door. Her arms crossed under her breasts. She knew the room by heart, still she could not guess what Hermione was going to do next. She heard her moving everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Only when she felt kisses on her ankle, her cheek and on her folds at the same time did she catch up that Hermione must have put a confounding charm on her. 

A smirk was wiped of her lips when something started moving inside her and hands started massaging her breasts at the same time. The lust overwhelmed her in a second and a loud moan escaped her mouth, hands clenching into fists to keep from exploding right away. Her nipples were sucked between teeth and played with rather roughly, the warmth on her back caressed by warm breath, and still a dildo moved in and out slowly. That witch had really upped her game this time and Ginny was almost losing it already. She started muttering nonsense, only disrupted by moans and small cries. 

She felt it building inside of her, heat and clenching muscles, shivers running freely over her body, her throat slowly becoming sore from crying out for relief. But only when a tense, lust filled voice whispered in her ear to come, she let go. A couple ropes creaked as Ginny moved with force against them, her muscles doing what they wanted, a long, high cry leaving her, and finally everything relaxed. She was no longer able to hold her head up, but Hermione was there, taking her head in her hands, the sensations ceased, and tears rolled freely. Again, her love wiped them away and started to loosen the knots that kept her in the air. Finally, Ginny collapsed in her arms and curled together, exhausted by the orgasm that had wiped away any thoughts or control over her body. 

When she finally started taking her surroundings in again, she was cuddled on their couch with Hermione softly massaging her strained muscles. She was covered with a soft blanket, her head resting in Hermione’s lap. She noticed that Ginny was back again and brushed back a couple loose strands of hair. “You’ve taken that so good you were amazing. And you look so beautiful. Thank you, my love.”, she muttered down to her. A sleepy smile crossed her lips as she turned her head to look up into those beautiful, dark eyes. “Thank you for this experience, Hermione, you’ve outdone yourself again. You are the best!”


End file.
